Marca
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: ¿Qué mejor manera de dejar en claro que alguien ya está "ocupado", sino dejándole una marca que lo muestre? Pero que quede claro: no era celoso... solo un poco.


Tweek estaba nervioso. Vale, eso no era _nada _excepcional, pero esta vez no era por el exceso de cafeína o porque creyera que todos le estaban mirando, o cualquier otra teoría paranoica. Estaba nervioso porque tenía que aguantar ver justo delante de sus narices cómo diferentes chicas intentaban ligarse a Craig.

No era alguien posesivo o celoso en exceso, sabía que al pelinegro no le interesaban las chicas, y menos chicas como las que se le acercaban (es decir, tan desesperadas y con pintas de golfa), y que aunque alguna fuera de su agrado la rechazaría igualmente. Porque ya le tenía a él.

Llevaban su relación en secreto por decisión de Tweek. A Craig se la sudaba lo que los demás dijeran de su relación, y de que uno de los chicos más respetados y temidos del instituto saliera con un tío, y más un tío como Tweek Tweak. Pero al rubio no le daba igual; no podría aguantar los chismes y cuchicheos sobre ellos, así como las miradas que le dedicarían, las preguntas que harían, los comentarios, los… ¡Agh, era demasiada presión solo de pensarlo! Por eso, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, al menos de momento. Y Tucker respetó esa decisión.

Pero situaciones como aquella le daban ganas de mandar el secreto a la porra y decirlo libremente, así quizá dejaran de coquetear con Craig. El maldito capullo simplemente las despachaba con un "no eres mi tipo" o "no me interesas", algo así… pero nunca les decía algo como "ya me gusta alguien". ¿La razón? Le _divertía _ver la cara de Tweek cuando alguna se le acercaba con dobles intenciones; el pobre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo expresivo que era en cuanto a sus celos.

¡Pero ya estaba harto! Algo tenía que hacer para que supieran que Craig ya estaba "ocupado". Y Kenny, el único que sabía de su relación (el muy cabrón se dio cuenta solito) le dio el consejo ideal. ¿Qué mejor forma de dejar claro que algo era tuyo, sino marcándolo? Ugh, vale, no es que considerara a Craig un objeto o algo así, que quede claro.

Así que en ese momento, era el momento perfecto.

Como casi cada tarde estaban en casa del pelinegro, besándose después de un duro y aburrido día de escuela donde no podían siquiera tomarse de la mano. No es que fueran un par de adolescentes hormonados (vale, sí, quizá lo eran), pero entiéndase que después de estar horas sin el contacto físico del otro, lo anhelaran de alguna manera. Y en el caso de Tweek, sobre todo después de aquellas escenas de chicas insinuándose a Tucker.

El rubio fue el primero en romper aquel _magnífico _beso, llevando la boca al cuello ajeno sin dar rodeos. Iba a lo que iba, luego ya habría tiempo de mimos y cosas que Craig consideraba "cursis" pero que en el fondo adoraba.

Tucker sintió cómo el menor posaba los labios entreabiertos sobre su yugular, robándole un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo. Luego sintió cómo empezaba a succionar su piel. ¿Le estaba intentando hacer un chupetón? Nunca le habían gustado, le parecían vulgares y absurdos, pero si era Tweek… digamos que no le molestaba tanto. Sintió cómo ahora le daba un mordisco, a lo que se quejó. Joder, estaba claro que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerlos, pero bueno, paciencia.

Cuando por fin se apartó, la mirada de Tweek se posó en seguida sobre el cuello ajeno, admirando orgulloso su trabajo. No era muy grande, pero se notaba, y eso era lo importante.

—¿Y qué pretendes con esto?—Habló Craig, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron levemente, haciendo una mueca infantil antes de contestar.

—_Ngh_, m-marcarte pa-ara que las chicas _agh_ te de-dejen en paz.

Vale, para Tucker esas palabras posesivas fueron… _tiernas_,_ adorables_. Admitía que Tweek celoso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba admirar.

Además le entendía perfectamente, porque aunque las chicas no revolotearan hormonadas alrededor de Tweek, a él también le gustaba marcarle con chupetones y mordidas para dejar claro que no estaba al alcance de nadie, por mucho que luego los escondiera lo mejor posible. Por ejemplo con una bufanda… en verano. Pero era Tweek, nadie se extrañaba en demasía.

—Hm, iré exhibiendo mi cuello.


End file.
